


Wake Up

by Roostr1



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band), ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Shower Sex, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roostr1/pseuds/Roostr1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Wake up. Grab beer, Grab rear, Shave beard, Put on some scene gear~'</p><p>Dean gets woken up by his slightly annoying boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my page on Wattpad. Find me: xEpicWWEFanx <3  
> More notes at end

Song: Everywhere I Go  
Album: Swan Songs (2008)  
\---------------

"Shut up!" Dean yelled, slamming his fist down on the annoying alarm clock that was blaring on the night stand.

Rolling over, Dean rubbed his face. The sun coming in from the window shone over his half covered body, slightly warming it. Dean sat up in bed and glanced at the calendar. It was Saturday and best of all, it was finally his day off.

Smirking, Dean rose off the bed, adjusted himself down below then shuffled across the cold floor to the kitchen. The night before, after a hard night of work, Dean treated himself to a 30 pack of Busch Light. It wasn't his favorite, but he was too tired to look around for anything else. Grabbing a beer, Dean adjusted himself once again.

"Damn.." He mumbled to himself, walking into his mess of a living room.

Another good thing about having the day off was that he was finally able to spend it at his own house. He had always hated staying in crappy hotel rooms. He went to go crash onto the couch when he heard faint singing and the shower running.

"The fu.... Colby." Dean chuckled.

Dean had forgotten that Seth was staying over. Seth had never really liked staying in hotel rooms, just like Dean. With their current storyline, they had to be extra careful with where they stayed. 

Thank God Seth and Dean took separate cars to Dean's house.  
Dean tried to tune out Seth's horrible singing, but it was no use.

"Colby fuckin' Lopez! Will ya stop your damn singin'!?"

Apparently, Seth couldn't hear Dean because the singing continued. Dean quickly chugged the remains of his beer, tossed the can into the trash and hurried to the bathroom.

"Colby Lopez!" Dean pushed open the door and was greeted by hot steam & the sound of Hollywood Undead playing.

He waved away the steam and went to go turn off the music. Just as he was about to hit the off button, the shower curtain opened and a naked Seth was standing there. He had droplets of water running from his hair, down his body and into the tub.

"Jon! What are you doing?" Seth asked, seeming annoyed.

Dean turned towards Seth, his mouth dropping. He hadn't seen Seth naked since the last time they stayed together ...and that was over 4 months ago. Cross Fit and his KillCliff shit were really paying off. Dean shook his head and looked at Seth, who was smirking.

"I-I came to turn d-down your damn music." Dean stuttered, not really noticing the still blaring music.

Seth now had a cocky grin on his face, liking the effect he had on Dean. Seth then stepped out of the shower, not bothering to grab a towel.

"What, ya don't like Hollywood Undead? I just love 'em." Seth ran a hand through his wet hair, making Dean gulp.

Dean made his best attempt not to look down. If he did, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back and he'd end up fucking the younger, two-toned man.

"Th-they're alright."

Dean mentally cursed himself for stuttering, making himself sound nervous. Dean Ambrose did not get nervous, especially not around Seth fuckin' Rollins. But, there was always something about Seth that made Dean's cock twitch.

Seth grinned, effortlessly wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. He stepped closer to Dean, making sure his wet body was touching as much of Dean as possible.

Dean gulped and closed his eyes, trying his best not to touch Seth. He knew he'd regret it because Seth, was indeed, a slut. A pain slut at that. Dean could have Seth on the brink of death and Seth would cum within seconds.

"A lot of their songs remind me of you." Seth teasingly ran his fingertips across the back of Dean's neck.

"If you're trying to get me in bed, you'll have to try a bit harder than that, sunshine." Dean wasn't the one you wanted to tease.

A loud gasp came from Seth's mouth as Dean firmly put his hands on Seth's bum cheeks. Dean always thought that Seth had a pretty ass. He's been dying to get a taste of it.

"F-fuck, Jon.." Seth panted, pushing his lower body against Dean's.

"Don't call me that unless I'm fuckin' ya." Dean pulled his hand away then brought it back, giving Seth a nice slap.

Seth whimpered, liking the pain that was spreading throughout his bum. He tried to get Dean to do it again, but it was no use. The only thing that would make Dean do it was teasing.

Quickly turning around, Seth pushed his ass hard against Dean's growing hard on. Grunts came from Dean as Seth began slightly twerking against him.

"Let me fuck this ass." Dean growled, smacking it every so often.

"Under one condition."

"And what's that?"

Seth pointed towards the stereo.

"We listen to HU."

Dean growled hearing those words come out of Seth's mouth. He grabbed a handful of Seth's hair, yanked his head back and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Do I get to have a taste of your ass?"

"Mm, y-yes. Anything f-for you.." Seth moaned out, enjoying the tugging sensation coming from his hair.

"Fuck yes."

Dean proceeded to shut the bathroom door and turn the music up. The only thing that could be heard through the door for the next couple of hours, were grunts, groans, cries, screams and a whole lot of Hollywood Undead.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song nor the characters


End file.
